Gone Fission
"Gone Fission", Way to Die #692, is the fifth death featured in "Sudden Death," which aired on December 22, 2010. Plot Somad and Siraki were two would-be terrorists who construct a plutonium nuclear bomb. Before working, Siraki catches Somad with his headphones and Somad ignores him (because the song he is listening to is a song by Britney Spears, his favorite celebrity). Again Siraki tells Somad to take his headphones off and he finally does it. They finally get to work. Just as Somad was about to place the last tungsten carbide brick for a test on the plutonium core, he burped after eating a burger, causing him to fumble the brick as it made brief contact with the core and it also exposed Somad and Siraki to a massive surge of radiation. The surge destroys their immune systems and both men are overcome with extreme nausea and become bedridden after 2-3 hours, eventually dying of bacterial pneumonia and asphyxiation as their lungs fill with fluid within 48 hours. Interviewees *Dr. David Rainer - Radiologist Segment Description Description as seen on Spike TV's website * "An Iranian scientist working to develop weapons of mass destruction exposes himself to a lethal does of radiation when he accidentally drops a brick of tungsten onto plutonium" Trivia *Also called "WWM'D" on the Spike TV website. *In 1945, Scientist Harry K. Daghlian, Jr. accidentally dropped a brick of tungsten carbide onto a sphere of plutonium (known as the Demon core) while working on the Manhattan Project. This caused the plutonium to come to critical; Daghlian died of radiation poisoning, becoming the first person to die in a critical accident. A year later (in 1946), Louis Slotin, who's a chemist and physicist, died of radiation poisoning after being exposed to lethal amounts of ionizing radiation from the same core, what went critical after a screwdriver he was using to separate the halves of the spherical beryllium reflector slipped. A similar incident happened in Japan in 1999, where Hisashi Ouchi, Masato Shinohara, and Yutaka Yokokawa were pouring buckets chemicals into a breeder reactor without measuring the chemicals beforehand, when they were dosed with massive amounts of radiation. Ouchi was dosed with 17 Sv, more than three times the lethal limit of radiation, and suffered a drawn-out death that lasted over three months, ultimately resulting in most of his body's internal tissues sloughing off. *This is the only death to take place in Yemen. Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Means of Death Category:Accidental death Category:Death by toxins Category:Death by germs Category:Death by poisoning Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Death from Pneumonia Category:Death from Asphyxiation Category:Death by choking Category:Death by acid Category:Death by suffocation Category:Death from virus Category:Deaths based on true stories Category:Radiation Poisoning Category:Death by karma Category:Original Episodes Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Villain deaths Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Dying with the eyes open Category:Death by illness Category:Bad people Category:Bastards Category:Irresponsible humans Category:Hospital Deaths Category:No Survivors Category:Death by vomiting Category:War on Terror Category:Body failure Category:Terrorists death Category:Suffocated to death Category:Death by sickness Category:Choked to death Category:Death by disease Category:Death as justice Category:Criminal Deaths Category:Idiots Category:Death by stupidity Category:Death by virus Category:Idiot deaths Category:Male victims Category:Male deaths Category:Backfired Deaths Category:Complete Monster Category:Guilty People Category:Victims Died Alone Category:Non-American Deaths Category:Future Deaths Category:Many deaths Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:People Died Alone Category:Very Scary Deaths Category:Horror